Duskstorm (MC)
Being a tom of former BloodClan, you would think he would be unmerciful, cold, distant, and cruel. But he's not. In fact, he tries his best to stay away from what he's supposed to be, instead focusing on building the relationship between his former apprentice and gaining the loyalty of MoonClan. He was one of the first cats to help rebuild the broken Clan, in fact. His pelt is one of a dark (k)night, and his eyes, the lunar eclipse that shines in the dark sky. A strong build enables him to pin down enemies easily, but he lacks finesse. However, he is extremely adept at the shadows, and can go undetected in vairous ways. Duskstorm is the frequent victim of his apprentice, Freefall's, pranks. History The Blood Bath (Loner Life) Being born to two ruthless Loners was cruel for a kit with a big heart. But he was broken easily, tortured and beaten bloody until all he knew was pain and misery. He was driven insane by his mother and father, Sin and Cruel. Having the name Mal made it no better, because his parents thought that he was wrong. ''A mistake, an accident that should have never happened. But he continued to strive, thought that, one day, he'd finally be able to run away from this madness and pursue a better life. But he thought wrong. They continued to torture him and train him until his bones broke. In the art of stealth, he was adept. But his parents were better. The would always be better, because they refused to teach him some techniques that would become crucial to him later in life. Like hunting. All they taught him was how to sneak, but not how to kill. From a Clan Cat's perspective, this poor kit was being driven to death. But he was stronger than that, and ran away when he was six moons old. He'd even established his own territory, since he was much larger than any other apprentice his age. Anyone who crossed it was dead meat. Except, BloodClan had heard about a Loner trying to survive, and they captured him, and took him to their Camp. Kill For You (BloodClan) Apprenticeship He was never really trusted as Malpaw in BloodClan. Because of his extensive knowledge of the art of stealth, he was deemed a Spy in Training by the Monarchs of BloodClan. This meant he was not only higher than the paupers that did hunting and fighting, but he was also closer to the rank of Monarch than any other cat. The only ones to compare where the Elites and the Generals. During a stealth mission observing a Gathering, Malpaw fell in love with Ringpaw, the daughter of the two Monarchs. While this was a dangerous route to take, he took it nonetheless, and was accepted into becoming the male Monarch in Training of BloodClan. But while the two of them were still apprentices, they had to complete their Spy Training first. Mal was truly in love with Ring, and he always felt that she didn't quite know how much she meant to him. He devoted his life to her, maybe more than he should have. He was, after all BloodClan. And BloodClan doesn't show emotion. Perhaps it was this that made him seem weak in her eyes, and why the events to follow were to happen. To Become a Monarch (Deputyship) During their Monarch in Training Ceremony, Ringtail wished to now be known as Blae, and thus she was called so. Malice was becoming this much closer to ruling the Clan, even though he was not the one of royal blood, he was the male, and thus the higher ranking. He planned to have only one kit with her, and he would kill the rest born afterwards, so that there would be no question as to who would become the next Monarch. However, Blae had different plans. He caught her cheating on him with his own mentor, Oblivion. She chose Oblivion, a stupid, pathetic (in his eyes) tom over Malice, and he turned himself into exile. Tired of the games that love played, he vowed never to fall in love again. It hurt too much. Where I Belong (MoonClan) He left BloodClan after the devastating blow, and after his vow. He wandered the deserted forest for quite some time, until he stumbled upon the MoonClan camp. It turned out that this Clan was broken, and slowly rebuilding itself under Riddlestar's leadership. He, along with Eternalmaze, was one of the first cats to join and help mend the broken Clan back together and restore it to its former glory. He was assigned an apprentice, a prankster and mischevious apprentice named Freepaw, who only he knows, along with Illfate, that his true name is Severn. After many a prank by this apprentice, Duskstorm apparently did a good job of shaping him up, and he was named Freefall by Riddlestar of MoonClan. However, the now-warrior still retains some of his old ways, and Duskstorm is usually the victim of such pranks. After an alliance between MoonClan, SkyClan, and FireClan, he and Freefall were both assigned to SkyClan as a welcoming gift from MoonClan. They will stay there for awhile, or at least until the alliance ends, but Duskstorm considers this dangerous. If any of the Clans decides to end the alliance, especially either MoonClan or SkyClan, then he, Freefall, and the other MoonClan cats will be the first ones to be attacked. Nonetheless, he does his best to keep Freefall in line. Quotes "We'll be the greatest rulers this forest has ever seen." - '''Malice '''to '''Blae '''during their MIT Ceremony. "You're wondering why I'm here, no? Well, I'll tell you. Soon." - '''Duskstorm '''to '''Riddlestar' when he comes to join MoonClan. The Malice of Dusk is Slowly Changing "Hey... Eclipseshade... Do you, uh, hate me?" - Duskstorm '''to '''Eclipseshade, who has a secret crush on him, after a recent fight. The Eclipse Rises Over the Dusk "Well then, Gloomy, shall we get started?" - 'Duskstorm '''to '''Freepaw '''during a training session. ''Training Free in the Storm of the Dusk "You seem to be enjoying yourself. I wonder how much you'll be enjoying replacing the caterpillars from our nest?... and them being the only thing you can eat for two moons." - 'Dusktorm '''to '''Freepaw '''in a rage after the latter's prank. ''Free to Cause Trouble